Push-push latches are being used much more frequently in automotive compartments. There is a large probability that in the event of an accident, the push-push latch will be subjected to a force that opens the compartment and allows the objects within the compartment to exit as projectiles. Therefore, there is a need to retain the latch in a closed position in the event that the latch is subjected to an excessive force.